


Destiny Will Bring You To Me

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Destiny, Eventual Happy Ending, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Prince Lim Changkyun | I.M, Sorcerer Yoo Kihyun, Sorcerers, War, changki, changki rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: “I shouldn’t have gone.” His vision was blurred due to tears on his eyes.“I shouldn’t leave you alone.” He held the person in his arms more tight and rocked him back and forth.“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have gone.” It was cold  still he couldn’t feel the warm tears that were striking down on his face.“It’s all my fault.” The blood was pooling in front of him.“I’m sorry.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this was supposed to be a one shot but I wrote like 10k and it wasn't enough so I' decided to publish the story part by part.  
> Ofc gotta do a grammar check as always.  
> Tell me if you like it and if I should use other tags etc.  
> Have fun!!

_Gray…_

_There was ash in the air, dusts that were flying around made everything look fuzzy._

_And pain._

_All he could feel was pain. Physical pain was there too. At some point he must get hit at somewhere but he didn’t remember where on when._

_Emotional pain. More stronger than physical pain. It was hurting like nothing else. His heart was crying, bleeding, something inside him was tearing apart everything he had. He was sure the tears on his cheeks were color red. He couldn’t breathe. He tried but a big lump was stuck in his throat and it was just not going away no matter how much he tried.  He was holding something- someone to be clear. The person was pressed to his chest, his face wasn’t clear that’s why he couldn’t see who was the person he was holding._

_Noises._

_Noises from everywhere. Around him, inside his head. He couldn’t different them._

_“My king!” Somebody yelled but he didn’t know who was that person. He heard another one crying out loud “He is dead!” and ringing in his head amplified. His head was hurting so much. All the voices mixed up after a while people shouting, metals clashing, somebody screaming and then it hit him that somebody was himself._

_“I shouldn’t have gone.” His vision was blurred due to tears on his eyes._

_“I shouldn’t leave you alone.” He held the person in his arms more tight and rocked him back and forth._

_“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have gone.” It was cold  still he couldn’t feel the warm tears that were striking down on his face._

_“It’s all my fault.” The blood was pooling in front of him._

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

Kihyun woke up heavily breathing. His heart was beating so fast like it’s about to break out from his chest. He held his face with his hands and pressed his palms on his eyes. He was crying in his sleep again. This was the third time he saw this dream that week. Kihyun knew the time for his destiny to find him was approaching.

Kihyun was a sorcerer, greatest of all actually. His parents realised his power when he set their house on fire when he was 2 and scared of his potential. They took him to an old healer in the woods whom they know he was used to be a sorcerer too.

Kihyun considered himself lucky despite his parents left him because that man really was a sorcerer and he helped Kihyun with his powers. But he never taught him how to mend the hole his parents left in his chest.

Kihyun knew his powers were strong. He was eager to learn everything he could. By nature he was a perfectionist. He memorised and practiced everything his master thought him. Controlling the fire was easy, he could turn the wind any direction he want, he could help plants grow faster when he touch the ground and turning water into ice was nothing but a whisper to him. It was all like a child play to Kihyun, every spell he tried was a success. He managed to perfect them in a short time. He learned more, practiced more and as the times went by Kihyun grew and his powers grew as well.

Kihyun always liked to test his limits, he was pushing himself to be best at everything but his master was forbidding him to do every spell in his book. He had a black book in the dusty part of his library and Kihyun wasn’t allowed to touch it no matter what. Kihyun respected his master, he was the one helping him become a better sorcerer after all but he was curious.

One day when his master was in town to get some herbs to prepare a sleeping potion, Kihyun approached to the library and went directly to that book. He was so curious what kind of spells were written in there but also he was a responsible apprentice who knew he promised his master to not to touch that book. He gave up and turned around to leave the library but he hear a voice coming behind him. A book fell down and Kihyun turn to pick it up and place it back. He held the book and realised it’s the book his master forbid him to lay eyes on but he mistakely looked at the open page.

It was a resurrection spell.

A spell Kihyun never tried before. It was alluring really. A small voice in his head wanted to that spell and dared him if he could. Kihyun never backed out a dare before. Like that time when he was dared by some kid in town to levitate a watermelon and fly it across the town without dropping. That kid thought he couldn’t do it and laughed at him but Kihyun did fly the watermelon all around and win the bet.

He quickly memorised the spell and placed the book on the shelf. He went outside to tend their garden because his master told him to plunk wild flowers, they were killing the plants. Kihyun got to work. Their garden was opening up a forest so he could see the animals sometimes. There was a deer, it was eating grass a few meter away and Kihyun amazed by it. The animal had big eyes and it’s fur was looking so soft. He approached it to look a little more close but he realised there was a dead bird right next to their apple tree. His heart ached in the sight, Kihyun loved the nature. He remembered the spell he memorised and decided to give it a try. The spell was in easy but it needed a lot concentration so Kihyun closed all his senses and only focused on the bird. He took a deep breath and focused more. He repeated the chant he read and he felt like an energy flew around, shaking him a little and going to his focus. His eyes were hurting but he kept repeating the chant until he heard a chim. He quickly opened his eyes and smiled in happiness.

The bird was alive.

He did it.

He managed to do the resurrection spell his master thought he couldn’t. Kihyun was so proud of himself. He watched the bird fly away with a proud smirk on his face. He was going to tell this to his master when he’s home. He was so happy but his happiness didn’t last long because he saw the deer fall down on the ground with a big sound. Kihyun ran to it but he was too late, the deer was dead.

His master found him beside the deer, crying his eyes out. He quickly run next to the young boy and Kihyun told him what happened in tears. He tought his master would scold him but he didn’t. The old man just listened and when Kihyun calmed down he took him inside and sat him on the chair. He went to his library and came back with the black book Kihyun took a peek earlier. He put the black book in front of Kihyun.

His master sat across him as Kihyun wiped his tears with his sleeve and looked at the book. He read the spell again but this time he read the explanations under it. He realised the resurrection spell was possible if you offer a soul for another. He shook his head in disbelief.

“I—I didn’t know… I didn’t mean too…” He stuttered but his master cut his words.

“Resuraction spell is a strong spell Kihyun, the kind where you meddle with the laws of nature. Do you know why I never show you this book?” He asked and Kihyun shook his head. “Because you can not decide who to live and who to die. Yes you have powers but these are beyond your powers. It’s not that you can’t do these spells you can but the question is should you? The only person who could cast this spell was Great Merlin and since then nobody ever managed to do that again.” His master told him one by one and Kihyun was surprised. Only he and Merlin, the Greatest Wizard’s Off All managed to cast this spell but why?

“Then how did I—“ He stuttered with confusion. He managed to do a spell many wizard was unable to do.

His master turned the last page of the book. There was something written there but Kihyun saw enough prophecy to recognise one.

“When needed, another Merlin will born and he will be more powerful than any other wizards or sorcerers that ever walked the earth. He will help to the king of future and they will build a kingdom for the people of future.”

Kihyun’s eyes grew bigger with each sentence. He knew he was powerful but he didn’t know he was the most powerful.

“I was suspecting you to be the prophecy when your parents bring you to me but I wasn’t sure until today. You will carry the fate of a kingdom one day. You can’t be reckless anymore. You should always walk on your path step by step and before you take that step you have to think thousands times.” Kihyun never saw his master that serious before.

“Destiny did bring us together.” His master reached out and held his hand. Kihyun felt scared but he was also relieved. “And destiny will bring your future king to you.”

And that was the day Kihyun learned he was the greatest sorcerer of all time.

And that was the night he saw his first vision.

_There was a purple flag with a gray wolf on it. The flag was burning, a black smoke was rising from it and the air wasn’t clear. Dusts were flying around, his eyes were burning due to ash and he was in pain. He heard someone yelling “No!” before he wake up crying._

His master was next to him and he explained the spell he cast opened up some channels and caused Kihyun to do more with his powers. Visions were a part of this.

Visions were coming to him like dreams. They were vivid, he could feel everything like they were happening to him right at that moment. They were repeating themselves once in a few months and each time Kihyun woke up crying.

He decided to prepare for what’s to come. He could prevent it. Kihyun dedicated himself more.

Years passed.

And Kihyun’s powers only grew.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The sunlight was hitting on the young sorcerer’s face, making him smile with the warm he’s feeling. The wind was slowly hitting his face at the same time. The cool air and the warm sun is combining a beautiful contrast that Kihyun loves so much. He was loving this house. He learned everything he could so his master couldn’t teach him more. Everyday he practiced at the garden. This place in the middle of the forest was his everything and Kihyun loved here.

“This place is middle of nowhere!” He heard someone saying with a chuckle and it disrupted Kihyun’s thoughts. He bolted up where he was sitting under the apple tree and moved quickly to the front of the house.

There were 4 men standing in the front yard, looking around, examining the house. 3 of them was wearing silver capes and armors on their chests and the other one was different. He had a dark purple cape around him. He was looking inside the window, he reached out his hand to touch it but Kihyun wouldn’t allow him.

“Hey!” Kihyun yelled with a harsh voice causing the fancy boy to startle at his sound. “Don’t touch that mister!”

The purple caped boy turned around and met with his eyes surprising Kihyun. He was young, a few years younger than Kihyun maybe but his attitude was different. The aura he had was saying he is the one in charge. A smirk appeared on the young one’s face. “It’s Prince Changkyun to you.”

Kihyun felt his breath hitched. A prince? Again? He was looking like that dumb princes who came by to find a wizard to make them love potions. Kihyun would blew them off with herbal teas. This kid must have been come for another love potion, Kihyun thought.

“Are you a prince really?” Kihyun laughed at him and the so called prince turned around himself opening his arms. He was wearing all black except his dark purple cape. It was clasped with a silver wolf brooch. Kihyun knew that brooch. He remembers it from his visionary dreams. This boy really was a prince. And his kingdom must have been the one Kihyun will help.

The young prince took a few steps to Kihyun and stand right in front of him. Their height was almost same. He looked at Kihyun’s eyes directly and Kihyun thought he was drawn to him.

“Then where is your crown?” Kihyun asked with a daring voice and a built guy- a Shadow Knight Kihyun supposed- took a step ahead pulling his sword out and putting it on Kihyun’s neck.

“Watch your tongue. You are talking with a prince.” The guy’s eyes kind but his hand holding the sword was not.

Prince Changkyun touched the man’s arm and he put his sword back in it’s place.

“Now now Hyunwoo. We trespassed his land. He has every right to ask our business.” He said with a soft but firm voice and the other guy stepped back bowing.

Before Kihyun could say anything he heard his master’s voice.

“Prince Changkyun!” The old man quickly come to their side and pulled Kihyun a little back. “What are you doing here sir?”

Prince Changkyun smiled at his master and that was the best smile Kihyun ever seen. He had dimples, Kihyun never saw anyone with dimples this cute before. He was charming and sweet at the same time.

“Master Fei! It’s nice to see you too. Our healer passed away and I was wondering if you could help us find another one. Or maybe you will come with us. You are the best one after all.” Prince replied him with a tricky voice.

Master Fei laughed at his words. “You are right sir but I can assure you my apprentice is good enough.” Showing Kihyun who froze the moment he heard his master’s words.

Prince turned around and looked at him from head to toe and Kihyun felt weird under his gaze. After a few minutes Prince turned to his master “I trust you studied your student well. If he is half good as you then we are good.” He said winking at Kihyun and Kihyun felt his face heating up.

“Do you believe me now?” He asked with a smug face and Kihyun nodded slowly.

“Then let me introduce myself properly. I’m Prince Changkyun of The Sky Kingdom and I here by to take Sorcerer Kihyun to my castle if he accepts.” Prince said and Kihyun thought he grew in his eyes. He was asking Kihyun to go with him, not commanding or forcing him. Kihyun thought this was a nice gesture and of course it reflected on his judgement. He looked at his master and the old man slowly nodded. That was all Kihyun wanted.

“Okay let me take my belongings.” He said and Prince Changkyun nodded him. Kihyun went into his little house and his master followed him.

“I think your destiny lies in that kingdom Kihyun.” He said while he watch young man taking his clothes, books and belongings into a small bag. The old man was silently crying. He knew this day would come but Kihyun was like a son to him, they spend years together. Kihyun noticed him and hugged his master.

“You can always come back here Kihyun. Never hesitate. You may have to face challenges but be brave. You can overcome everything. Don’t forget you are the greatest sorcerer.” The old man smiled between tears and Kihyun nodded his head. He took a good look around his house and send a little prayer for his master’s well-being. He went outside and everybody was on their horses. Kihyun looked around and Prince Changkyun saw his alarmed face.

“Don’t you have a horse?” He asked looking down at the sorcerer. Kihyun shook his head.

“I never needed one.” He really never needed one. They often walk to the town if they need to. All he needed was there and his magic was enough for him so he never wanted to go to the town or another house for anything.

The Kingdom was two days away as far as Kihyun knew. He could have walked but there was no way he could keep up with the other ones. He didn’t know what to do but he froze when Prince Changkyun reached his hand out. He moved his hand motioning him to hold it and Kihyun’s mouth fell open. He looked around and seemed like the Knights didn’t care what their prince was doing. Kihyun looked at the Prince again with a puzzled face. He was asking Kihyun to get on a horse, his horse. The Young Sorcerer was in shock. He was just a normal person, how could he get on a prince’s horse? How could he get on a prince’s horse with the prince himself?

“Can you fly?” Prince Changkyun asked suddenly, interfering his mind battle.

“What? Of course I can’t. I’m not a bird.” Kihyun replied with a confused look.

“But you look elegant like a bird.” Changkyun smiled. “And fragile. If you can’t fly then come on. We can’t wait any longer.” He said and Kihyun hesitantly took a step towards him. He turned back one more time and smiled at his master who was trying to hide his tears. The old man nodded his head and Kihyun took a deep breath. He turned his body to the prince and reached out his hand helding the one prince was offering. Prince's grasp was tight and he pulled Kihyun up the moment they held hands. Kihyun steadied himself on his back and lightly held the prince’s cape but he tightly wrapped his hands around the prince’s torso when the horse started to run really fast. It was the first time Kihyun ride a horse but he didn’t afraid for some reason. The horse was running on it’s last speed, the trees were passing by so fast but Kihyun was okay when his cheek pressed against the Prince’s back and his hands were holding his waist.

His new life begun so fast and Kihyun was going full speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Thank you for kudos and comments.  
> I'm happy that you liked this story so thank you again!

The sun set, the trees were turning into dark shades of brown and green, night animals were coming out from their homes to meet the cool air. They were riding for hours and Kihyun felt his limps going numb after clutching Prince’s back for a long time. He tried not to lean in much but after spending hours and hours on the horse Kihyun couldn’t care anymore and hugged his back. Prince didn’t seem to be disturb by his behaviour so Kihyun didn’t retreat. His back was warm and Kihyun could hear his heartbeats faintly amidst all the noises from their surrounding. He opened his eyes and it was dark, he couldn’t see the road anymore.

The Knights slowed down and Kihyun felt Prince Changkyun pulling the ropes on the horse. He slowly let go of Prince’s cape he was holding too tight and lift his head up. He straightened his back and saw the Knights were already down and pulling their horses to tie their ropes to the trees.

“Hyunwoo, help the sorcerer to get down from the horse.” Prince Changkyun softly said to the man from earlier and the tall, muscled Knight approached them. His gray cape was hanging on his broad shoulders so well and his dark brown eyes were falling on his eyes. He had a shy look on his face and Kihyun was guessing it was because of their misunderstanding earlier. Hyunwoo reached out his hands for Kihyun to hold and Kihyun reluctantly took the offer.

Hyunwoo helped him get down and stood there with a confused look.

“I’m sorry for putting a sword on your neck. It’s just… Changkyun is like my little brother. I’m too overprotective when it’s about him.” He said with a shy tone.

“Don’t we all?” Another Knight came and throw his arm over Hyunwoo’s shoulder smiling at the duo. He was looking very good too Kihyun can say. He had a muscular body but the look on his face was soft. He reached his hand to Kihyun.

“Hi I’m Hoseok. Hyunwoo is the leader and I’m the second commander.” He smiled and Kihyun took his hand.

“I would say my name but you know already.” Hoseok nodded and let go his hand. “So you guys are like brothers huh?” Kihyun curiously asked.

“Well yes.” Hoseok said. “We grew up together. Me, Changkyun, Hyunwoo, Jooheon.” He motioned his head to the third Knight who was talking with the Prince. The Knight- Jooheon was holding Prince’s arm and were laughing at something. It was a heartwarming scene. At least Kihyun thought like that.

“We should find some wood to burn.” Hoseok said and they started to walk around looking for wood.

“So the three of you are Prince’s guards.” Kihyun said while he picked up a piece. It wasn’t a good one, that kinds won’t burn well so he dropped that.

“There is Hyungwon too.” Hyunwoo replied him while taking up a branch from the ground. He examined it and put it on the pile he is holding. Without Kihyun noticing he already found quite enough woods.

“But he is not here?” Kihyun asked. They were only three people and the Prince.

“Because he left with Crown Prince Minhyuk.” Hoseok came next to them and put 2 more to Hyunwoo’s arms.

Crown prince Minhyuk? Kihyun was surprised. He thought Prince Changkyun was the heir although nobody told anything like that.

“Left? Then who is ruling the country? I heard king passed away a few years ago.” Kihyun said with a puzzled look.

“Late King’s second man. He banished Crown Prince a few months ago.”

Banished? The crown prince? What kind of a man was that?

“Why?”

“Complicated things.” Hoseok shrugged but it was obvious that he was trying to avoid the situation because Hyunwoo’s smiling eyes were showing sad orbits.

Kihyun didn’t push them to talk. He could do that later. After all he would live at the castle until his death.

“So I heard you were a great wizard. That’s why we came to find you.” Hyunwoo said as they head back to their camp.

“You can say that.” Kihyun said when they reached their camp with enough woods in their arms. Jooheon put them on top of each other but he couldn’t manage to light them up.

“Come on Jooheon you are not a baby. How can you afraid from fire?” Hoseok said teasingly.

“I’m not!” Jooheon yelled but it wasn’t intimidating it was cute.

“Come on.” Hoseok moved next to Jooheon and poked his side. “Are you still hate flames after that time they made us walk on fire?”

“You walked on fire?” Kihyun asked in shock but Hoseok was laughing.

He shrugged his shoulders. “It was part of our training.”

“My master never did anything like that to me.” Kihyun said shaking his head in disbelief. His master was a grumpy old man and he was unbearable sometimes but he was kind. During their trainings he tried to prevent everything that can hurt Kihyun.

“Well than you were lucky. Our teachers were brutal. They had no mercy.” Hyunwoo said from the other side. He was standing with Prince who was watching Jooheon and laughing at him.

“That’s not good guys.” Prince Changkyun went and sit to check the woods. He looked up to his knights. “You guys will be cold. We should find a solution.”

Hearing Prince thinking about his knights caught Kihyun unnoticed. This was something new to him. Princes were arrogant to his knowledge. They were spoiled brats who thinks they can own the world and bring everyone down with their one word. That’s why they all believed they were above anyone else. Every prince Kihyun ever met, every prince who believed they are the destined one was treating their servants like a piece of meat. Like they are worthless. Kihyun even remembers he saw one prince strike his Knight because he spilled his drink. It was such an insignificant thing. Normally you could say sorry and it’s all done but because he was a prince he thought he could do anything. It was horrible to see and Kihyun still feels sorry.

“I can help with that.” Kihyun said and everybody turned to look at him. He held his hands in the air showing inside his palms. “Sorcerer remember?”

Prince Changkyun smiled and nodded his head motioning him to light the woods. Kihyun slowly walked next to them knowing very well that all eyes were on him and that made him proud and embarrassed at the same time. He could light the fire in a blink of an eye but he wanted to put on a show so that’s why he gently held his hands in the air. He lowered his head and felt his palms getting warm. He thought about a blazing fire and in a second he heard gasps around him. The woods were on fire, cracking as they burn. He lowered his hand feeling proud of himself.

The Knights were looking at him with an awe. Hoseok was tightly holding Jooheon who was trying to break his embrace and Hyunwoo nodded his head with an approval look in his eyes. Prince Changkyun was smiling and it was obvious that he was amazed. Kihyun smiled back at him.

They settled around the fire and take out their meals. Hoseok divided the bread, cheese and grapes to each one of them. They started to chat amongst themselves and eat lazily. Kihyun was so hungry after all that hours of riding. The hotness of the flames were warming his body, making him feel sleepy. He was sitting at the right of the Prince who is talking with Jooheon. He never properly looked at the Prince so he used this chance to look at him. His hairs were gray like his wolf brooch. His nose was sharp and his eyes were kind. He had a handsome face. The lights from the flames were reflecting on his face, making him look younger and between his sweet smiles Kihyun could see how beautiful he was. Yes he was a little prideful but Kihyun knew he was a prince after all. But despite that he was kind to his people, thinking them and it was clear that his knights were loving their Prince. There was something about this boy and Kihyun wanted to learn more.

Prince Changkyun turned his head and looked at him with a soft face but when he saw Kihyun was looking back at him a smug expression appeared on his face and Kihyun felt heat creeping on his face. If anyone asks he could always blame the fire in front of him for the rose color on his cheeks. Prince turned to his men and spoke up.

“Guys we never get to chance to introduce ourselves properly. Let’s greet our ‘Blazing’ Sorcerer.” He said with a smirk and Kihyun felt even more hot.

The first one to speak up was Hyunwoo. He was sitting next to Kihyun, his legs crossed and his hands are on his knees. “Hello.” He bowed and Kihyun returned the gesture.“I’m Hyunwoo but you already know that.” Kihyun nodded. “I’m the leader of the Shadow Knights. I’m 26 and I love eating.” Everybody laughed at his words and Kihyun couldn’t help but laugh too.

The next one was Hoseok who was still laughing at Hyunwoo’s words. He wiped his tears and spoke up. “My name is Hoseok. They call me Wonho too sometimes and I’m the co-leader of Shadow Knights. I like working out and practicing sword fight. I can show you some moves if you are interested.” He smiled brightly and Kihyun nodded his head as in thank you.

Jooheon dropped the bread in his hand. “Hyung you never offered me that.” He said with a hurt face.

“You are good at sword fight. Why do you want me to teach you that?” Hoseok playfully pulled him into his arms and Jooheon tried to escape from his hold. They were all laughing and Kihyun was genuinely having fun.

“Anyways I’m Jooheon. I’m good at bare hand fight along with sword.” He said proudly. “But I don’t like bugs.” He added with a cute face and Hoseok was laughing at him again. Jooheon shaked his head in annoyance but Kihyun could see he was content. Jooheon had brown hair and good body. Not as much as Hyunwoo or Hoseok but Jooheon was looking strong too.

“And I’m Prince Changkyun. That’s it. Nothing special about me.” Prince smiled but it was sad for Kihyun.

When there was silence for a few seconds Kihyun felt like he should say something. He cleared his throat making everybody look at him. He opened his right hand showing them his palm. He raised his palm and snapped his fingers. In an instant the fire that was burning infornt of them froze. Hoseok grabbed Jooheon in shock like he did before, Hyunwoo’s eyebrows were raised showing that he is surprised too. Kihyun heard a whistle and “Wow” from Prince Changkyun who was clapping his hands.

“I’m Kihyun.” He said and looked to the faces around him one by one. “I come from the Great Sorcerer Merlin’s bloodline. I bet you all know but…” He snapped his fingers lighting up the fire back and everybody gasped again. “…I’m destined to help build a kingdom for all people and being.”

 

After Kihyun’s little show they chat all night until they fall a sleep and Kihyun felt more relaxed during that time. Hyunwoo and Wonho weren’t as intimidating as Kihyun thought. Jooheon was a kind hearted person. He was a thoughtful and caring. Prince Changkyun was talking with them like they are really brothers and they called him by his name some time to time. Kihyun felt good around them. He might get used to this.

The night breeze was cool and Kihyun woke up with little sounds coming from behind him. He didn’t mean to listen to the person but he couldn’t help himself. He was humming. It was a melody familiar to Kihyun but he couldn’t remember where it was from. He turned and see it was Prince himself.

He was looking at the sky with teary eyes humming to himself. Kihyun sit up straight and Prince realised him quickly wiping his eyes.

“You can sleep. It’s my turn for to watch.” He whispered to not to wake up his Knights.

“You are letting them sleep?” Kihyun asked with a disbelief. He lost the count how many times Prince made him look at himself with an amaze.

“Well of course. Just because I’m a Prince doesn’t mean they are different from me.” He said like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“I can sit with you during your watch.” They didn’t let him have one so Kihyun thought at least he can accompany prince and moved next to him.

“It’s okay.” Prince said with a smile.

“No I can stay awake.”Kihyun replied with a big yawn. A comfortable silence fell between them. Prince just looked at the sky and Kihyun wondered what is he searching for.

“You know…” Prince looked at Kihyun who was watching him. “My father used to say when people die they become a star. He always told me that when he will die he will watch me from above.” He looked at the sky again. “I’d like to believe that.”

Prince was looking so vulnerable and fragile. He must have been missing his father and if his brother is banished too he must have feel alone. Kihyun knew that feeling very well. 

“I’m sure he is watching you Prince.” Kihyun said with a whisper.

Prince looked at him and smile. The moonlight was illuminating his face and his expression was both beautiful and heartbreaking.

“Thank you.” He said and Kihyun nodded. “And thank you for coming with us.”

“I was waiting for someone to find me. And you did.” Kihyun said wrapping his arms around his legs. He was starting to feel cold so he whispered and light up the woods again. Prince watched him with an amaze on his face.

“So you really are a great sorcerer?” He said with an admiration.

“I am.” Kihyun replied confidently.

Changkyun shaked his head. “We are lucky." He smiled at Kihyun. "And you can call me Changkyun. I don’t like people calling me by my title. Like I’m some kind of position, not a person.” He looked at Kihyun who was looking at him with wide eyes. Kihyun slowly nodded.

“Go back to sleep sorcerer. Tomorrow will be a long day.” Prince poked his shoulder and Kihyun laid next to him.

“Good night Changkyun.” He whispered.

“Good night Kihyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed!!  
> Tell me what you think so I can improve myself and give you a better story^^


End file.
